


"What Happened At Mardi Gras"

by Abby_Ebon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge from LynnGryphon Harry Potter&Xmen, crossover. Oneshot. Slash. Gambit aka RemyxRemus. Mardi Gras in New Orleans, name mix up at costume party, one night, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What Happened At Mardi Gras"

**Author's Note:**

> Or "Why Abeo Should Never Ever Be Allowed To Look at Lynn's Profile At One in the Morning, AKA, This Is All HER Fault, Mommy!"
> 
> LynnGryphon's Idea;
> 
> Harry Potter/X-men crossover- Oneshot, Gambit(Remy)/Remus, Mardi Gras in New Orleans, name mix up at costume party, one night PWP (What happens at Mardi Gras stays at Mardi Gras)

The bar room was smoky, and the low throbbing hum of music filled Remus' bones. A few scattered souls were still awake in the wee hours of the morning, and none of them somber enough to believe what their eyes told them.

It took quite a bit to get Remus good and drunk, so, even after a night of partying, he still thought himself only _somewhat_ tipsy.

None the less, he was going to _kill_ Sirius for suggesting they go to a party – and lacking to mention the _party_ was in _America_ and was, in fact, called Mardi Gras – which, Remus thought, involved a heck of a lot of drinking for some reason...

There were also the masks, but Remus' had itched, and he had abandoned it in favor of a snog with some blond guy a while back.

Remus' blinked blurred amber eyes, having sworn he heard someone call his name.

"Remy!" _There it was again_ , Remus thought, and then frowned, thinking it sounded a lot like Sirius, and it was coming from one of the 'closed' rooms along the bar. The blond man from earlier had delighted in telling him that if he wanted to fuck, he'd merely have to rent one of those rooms.

Besides _that_ – Remus was curious over what Sirius wanted with him in one of _those_ rooms.

So, Remus lurched to his feet, and swaying his hips to a beat that throbbed down his spine, Remus peeked into the room. A saucy looking russet haired beauty with white streaks in her hair snarled at someone else in the room, and stomped out in a huff- not even noticing the baffled looking Remus.

"' _Ello_? Siri? You call me?" Remus hissed into the room – wondering if Sirius had called him in here just to see him shoo away the streak haired girl. He felt a sense of longing – that, if only, he could be like that with just 'some girl', Remus just didn't have that kind of taste though.

" _Bon soir_ … _Non_ , there is no Siri here – only _le diable blanc_... _Et vous, mon ami_?

(Good evening. No, there is no Siri here – only the white devil. And you, my friend?)"

Remus blinked up at the man who had just appeared from around the corner – he sprawled on the couch (there was also a bed, but Remus was trying not to look at it) he had reddish brown hair as messy as James' black.

His build was lean, and it seemed to Remus that he was taller, if less muscled. He, oddly enough, wore a brown trench coat, and fingerless gloves, the last oddity being his sunglasses.

Which he chose to ware at night…in a bar no less; but, who was Remus to question him?

Remus fingered the 'universal' translating chip (it looked, Sirius had said, somewhat like a poker chip) in his pocket. He was thankful for it.

"I'm, um, Remus. Did you hear someone call for 'Remy'? I thought maybe my friend Sirius might have called for me from in here…" Remus told the stranger, somehow feeling as if he should explain his reasons to this stranger as if he was one of the Marauders.

'The white devil' laughed, but not unkindly, and Remus found himself smiling.

"Non, mon ami, your Sirius is not here – it was my _chere_ who called for her Remy." Remus, his brain muddled by alcohol, had thought that must mean that the stranger – this 'white devil', was stealing his name.

"But…that is _my_ name. I'm Remus. Remy." Remus tried to explain, pouting, and the stranger's lips twitched in amusement.

"Non. I be Remy as well, mon ami." The stranger motioned Remus closer to him, further into the room- shutting the door, and implosively, Remus found he had obeyed the unspoken order to sit beside the man.

" _Trés drôle_ , _non_ , that we share a name? (very amusing, no)" Remus nodded in agreement, something within him very satisfied at the close contact of the other man. He didn't protest then, when Remy brushed the fringe of his bangs away from his eyes.

Remus watched as Remy's eyebrow raised, and realized his eyes must have gone slitted so near to the full moon. That, added to the golden brown of them, would make them a very strange sight indeed. Remus couldn't help but flinch away, but Remy gripped his hand, keeping him from escaping the room.

"Remy thinks, _mon ami_ , that your eyes are like a rare _bijou_ …(jewel)" Remy whispered into his ear, one arm around his shoulder the other around his chest. Remus found the feeling of the other mans arms around him comforting and let him self relax into the feeling.

" _Ah_ , so that is how it is _mon ami_?" Remy purred, turning Remus boldly face to face with himself, pressing Remus to his chest. Remus' breath caught in his throat when Remy's fingers brushed over his face, ghosting over his lips, and ear – sending pleasant shivers down Remus' spine.

Remus had never felt so confused and comfortable at the same time, his body resting against the other man's – the hand trailing over his hair and down his neck to rest, gripping his hair firmly at the base of his pony tail.

"Don't worry mon ami, Remy knows what you need." The man whispered into his ear, husky, and the tone made Remus want to submit to whatever the other man had planned.

A wet tongue trailed from his collar bone to his ear, nibbling and teasing the delicate skin, and making Remus moan.

Remy's hands trailed down Remus' sides – tugging at his shirt – and Remus did not hesitate to lift it off. Remy groaned eagerly, his mouth and teeth and tongue descending upon Remus' chest – licking at his nubs and biting at them until Remus was shuddering against him, his hips rubbing and rocking- almost tentatively, against Remy's own.

One of them moaned, and Remy grunted, halting Remus' actions – the werewolf trembled, feeling as if he was on the verge of falling into an abyss.

"Take it off…" Remy told him this time, reassuringly, and Remus struggled to do so, wriggling out of the tight jeans Sirius had insisted he wore.

"Unbutton Remy's coat, _mon ami_." Remy told him, when Remus glanced up at him through his bangs – Remus realized what it was that made it sound so attractive - it was an order, and Remus felt a thrill run through him at the tone of the others voice.

Remus reached forward, feeling exposed and impish, Remy's eyes on his body as his hands swiftly unbuttoned Remy's long trench coat. Remus felt the others gaze on his body, his narrow hips - firm ass and thighs, but mostly Remus felt his fingers brush the others hardened flesh when his hands passed over that button on the coat.

At Remy's hissed breath, Remus pretended ignorance and after firmly pressing over the length he finished the task assigned. Remy shrugged out of the coat, and Remus shivered wanting to lick over the other mans body – because Remy had worn nothing beneath the trench coat he had had Remus unbutton.

"Suck." Remy suggested - putting a little of his power of suggestion into it, his thumb brushing Remus' lip as he held the other mans face against his hand – the other had leaned into the touch offered – mewling in pleasure. Remy could see from the way those golden eyes gleamed that he had succeeded in arousing the beast in the other.

But, quite to Remy's surprise, Remus obeyed this order as well – his lips, warm and licked wet pressing against the length, as if kissing him, then groaning at the scent of the other – Remus took him to the base, his nose tickled by the pubic hairs.

His nose flared – taking in the smell of Remy, and Remy shuddered under the intense sensations, his hands automatically fisting into Remus' hair, holding him against his length – fucking his mouth.

Remy groaned liking the feeling of the others mouth and teeth working on him, but wanting something else, and Remus seemed to sense that – although he whimpered in protest as he was lifted onto the couch and laid against Remy, who had moved as Remus had worked him to lay on the sofa – prone.

"Please, _mon ami_ , may Remy take you, and come inside you?" Remy asked – begged, forgetting his power of suggestion in his desire. Remy felt the other man mewl against him, and tensed in surprise to feel Remus' rear rubbing against his length.

" _Yes_." Remy heard Remus' hissed answer as he pushed himself onto Remy's length, Remy kept still – his hands digging into Remus' hips.

Remus adjusted quickly to the foreign feeling and let it consume him – impaling himself onto Remy's length – fucking himself onto the other man, until something inside him snapped – released, and then Remus moaned as he came – and Remy coming with him, and then Remus let himself be held and comforted.

Remus felt himself slipping from reality until the night seemed a dream…the only proof it was not…was the morning after.

Remus shifted, a small whimper caught in the back of his throat as he moved on silken sheets, and then, upon realizing something was _wrong_ , froze. Sirius' rented hotel, in fact, _did not have silk sheets_.

Remus' amber eyes shot open faster then he had drowned that scotch last night.

"Mornin', _mon ami_ …" A red-on-black eyed man purred, he rested on his side, and lay beside Remus, his eyes half lidded – watching Remus in an amused, if lusting way.

"Remy?" Remus said his eyes wide and his rear sore, he shifted, blushing.

" _Oui_ , t'was not a dream, _mon ami_." Remy assured him, pressing his warm lips to the other's in a kiss. "Remy is sorry to fuck and run, _mon ami_ , but Remy must have you gone before Remy's _fille_ finds out about Remy's _homme_ …" Remus nodded in agreement, not meeting Remy's eyes.

"Yeah, Sirius will probably be looking for me soon…" Remus murmured, somewhat regretfully, Remy's hand brushed Remus' chin and he shivered, chancing to glace back up at him.

"No regrets, _mon ami_ , Remy has his _chere_ … and you, _mon ami_ , have your Sirius." Remus watched as Remy stood from the bed, nude, and set Remus' clothes on the bed – gathered his own and went into the bathroom, the shower hissing to life.

Remus thought about telling Remy that Sirius was just his best friend- but he couldn't help hoping that maybe the two of them could be something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Et vous: And you?
> 
> bijou: jewel
> 
> Oui - Yes
> 
> Non - No
> 
> Le diable blanc: the white devil
> 
> Bon soir: Good evening
> 
> Trés drôle: very amusing
> 
> homme: man
> 
> fille: girl
> 
> chere: a form of 'dear', Remy's pet name for Rogue (who is the "saucy looking russet haired beauty with white streaks in her hair snarled at someone else in the room, and stomped out in a huff")


End file.
